On Green Leaves and Blue Waters
by nagi-silvermoon
Summary: A lone elf tries to figure out why somebody chased him out of Mirkwood and into Rivendell with the help of fellow elves and a little bit of romance. RR please!
1. Detachment of the Lone Elf

**Disclaimer:** LotR original characters belong to the master J.R.R. Tolkien and the other characters belong to me… this fic is just a work of a female fan… nothing else 

**Author's Notes: **This story is slightly AU… I don't know when to place this story in the actual LotR timeline… how about if I say this fic is centuries (eek!) before the start of The Hobbit??? Nope… it won't work… okay… it's an AU then… hehehe… kinda lousy, I know… 

**On Green Leaves and Blue Waters**

**By: **nagi_silvermoon 

**Prologue Detachment of The Lone Elf **

He had been riding all day long, refusing to stop even for just a quick bite of food. He was in a hurry. He had to get away fast. He had to reach Rivendell by night or die trying.

He took a quick glance behind him, hoping against hope that he had lost the person who was following him. When he was sure that he already had, he averted his gaze back at the road he was taking and continued to travel towards his destination. 

The cool yet piercing wind blew across his face and golden hair. It felt good to have it whip at his face like that, gentle yet strong. 

Then he felt it. 

He quickly looked around, slowing his mount down to a complete stop. Drawing his bow and an arrow, he prepared to attack whoever it was that followed him ever since his flight out of Mirkwood. 

Then he heard it. 

An arrow came whishing past him, merely hitting him. He avoided it slightly and shot an arrow at the direction where the arrow came from and kicked at his mount's flanks to get away as fast as possible. 

He led his attacker on a wild, merry chase around the woods, pushing his mount and his strength to its limits, and shooting arrows every time he had the chance. 

Unfortunately, he was too busy trying to shake one attacker that it never occurred to him that he had another one. An arrow came rushing towards him and it was too late before he realized it. He felt the sharp end of the arrow pierce his left shoulder and he stooped down slightly, wincing in pain. But he did not give in that much as he tried to fire arrows towards their direction and continued to run away from them as far as possible. 

After a while, the arrow wound slowly took its toil on him. And because of his lack of meals, he slowly succumbed to the pain. He felt dizzy as his horse continued to run. 

I can't fall unconscious now… not now… not… now… 

Then, as if answering his prayers, he saw Rivendell come up before him, its dazzling night-lights sparkling from afar. 

He looked back to make sure that his stalkers were not following anymore. Then, he entered Rivendell. Satisfied that he made it, Legolas Greenleaf fell to the ground, unconscious. 

**To be continued **

**Author's Notes:** ei peeps!!! This is my first try at creating LotR fanfics so I hope you can bear with me… just so you know, this is another one of those Legolas x OC pairings you find everywhere. Unfortunately, I'm one of those rabid Legolas / Orlando Bloom fans who can't resist the urge to actually think of, at least, an original story and pair Legolas with an alter ego of their own… hehe… bope you don't mind though… I'm actually inspired right now… 


	2. Descent

**Disclaimer:** LotR original characters belong to the master J.R.R. Tolkien and the other characters belong to me… this fic is just a work of a female fan… nothing else 

**Author's Notes: **This story is slightly AU… I don't know when to place this story in the actual LotR timeline… how about if I say this fic is centuries (eek!) before the start of The Hobbit??? Nope… it won't work… okay… it's an AU then… hehehe… kinda lousy, I know… 

**On Green Leaves and Blue Waters**

**By: **nagi_silvermoon 

**Chapter 1 Descent **

Rivendell. It was the only place she called paradise. It was beautiful in her hometown of Rivendell that she never imagined herself venturing out beyond that utopian ground. She told herself that she'd never want to go out of Rivendell and leave its peaceful surroundings unless it was a matter of utmost urgency. But even if it was a matter of urgency, she might rather face her sword than leave Rivendell.

She was on her horse, Starburst, returning home after having a short ride through the woods before dinnertime. Such was her way of spending her free time. She always had preferred the element of air to anything else, and when she rides on her horse, she welcomes the strong gusts of wind caressing her soft, porcelain skin and her long, dark brown hair.

She reached the pathway leading to her house and got down on the ground. She patted the horse and let her go towards the stables. After seeing Starburst off, she lifted a portion of her skirt and walked towards the front door.

She was about to reach for the doorknob when she suddenly heard voices. Piqued, Raellyth Bluewater leaned on the door and strained her ears to hear what the occupants of the house are conversing.

"You must go, Master Sethron," a feminine, yet masculine, voice pleaded. "The man needs your help."

"But I can't, Lady Arwen," she heard her father reply. "I have matters to attend to at your father's place that needs my immediate attention."

"But if you don't come the man has a slim chance," came Arwen's reply. "He is in grave danger and needs your healing prowess."

"Can't Lord Elrond himself do it?" Sethron asked. "He is as good as I am in those arts. Better than me, even."

"But my father is tied up with different matters," Arwen replied, completely distressed. "Try as he might he can't attend to the man's needs."

"Can't other elves do it?"

"I trust your prowess than theirs. You are a master, Sethron, and your skills are beyond other's capabilities."

"I thank you for your compliment, Lady Arwen," Sethron gratefully told the regal elf. "But I really can't attend to your needs right now. I'm gravely sorry for this, Arwen."

It was clear to Raellyth right now what was happening. Arwen, daughter of Elrond, was at her residence seeking her father, Sethron Bluewater's, help. But Raellyth knew that her father was caught up in matters that so badly needed his attention. She opened the door in time to see Arwen leave the house.

"Lady Arwen," she bowed slightly in greeting and respect.

"Raellyth," she returned curtly. She turned back to Sethron. "I must be off to seek another master's help. Thank you for your time, anyway, Master."

"No worries, my lady."

Arwen left the house in haste. But Raellyth followed after her in a hurry.

"Lady Arwen!" She called. Arwen turned around gracefully to face her. "I heard your conversation with father a while ago and I wanted to give you help."

"What help can you give me besides finding me a master to treat my friend's wounds?" Arwen asked, her voice still having that feminine and masculine tone to it.

"I know a little of father's arts to get me by," Raellyth offered. "I might be able to help that elf you were talking about back there."

"Come with me, then," Arwen resolved. "He is badly injured that he might even perish."

The two elf maidens quickly made their way toward Elrond's house, fighting against the swift sands of time to save the life of a wounded elf.

**To be continued**

**Author's Notes:** okay, this is chapter number 1… how was it so far??? It's too early for assessments, I know, but I hope that you liked it even a little. That's just the start of it all so wait for the coming chapters. Till then, readers…


	3. Her Burning Curiosity

**Disclaimer:** LotR original characters belong to the master J.R.R. Tolkien and the other characters belong to me… this fic is just a work of a female fan… nothing else 

**Author's Notes: **This story is slightly AU… I don't know when to place this story in the actual LotR timeline… how about if I say this fic is centuries (eek!) before the start of The Hobbit??? Nope… it won't work… okay… it's an AU then… hehehe… kinda lousy, I know… 

**On Green Leaves and Blue Waters**

**By: **nagi_silvermoon 

**Chapter 2 Her Burning Curiosity **

Arwen Evenstar led Raellyth Bluewater through seemingly endless corridors towards the room of the wounded elf. The evening breeze blew across them but it wasn't a perfect time for the latter to think of her favored element and admire it. She was here in the house of Lord Elrond Half-Elven, in behalf of her father, in a matter of serious business. How serious it was, she did not have an idea.

"He's in here," Arwen said, entering a room swiftly. Raellyth followed suit.

The mentioned elf was sleeping soundly on the bed, oblivious to everything around him. Raellyth approached his side and went right away to observing his wound.

"One of the elves near the ford saw him fall off his horse, wounded," Arwen explained. She turned to the windows and opened the curtains wide enough for sunset lights to enter the room. She turned back to Raellyth apprehensively. "He was immediately brought here for medication. We tried our best to stop the bleeding, but I think what we did was not enough. My dear friend lost too much blood for us to handle."

Raellyth nodded and turned to look at the wounded elf. "Was he this pale when you saw him last night?" She inquired, pointing at his face.

"No, but it was close to that color when I saw him," the other replied. "I think he's infected by something, but I'm not sure what."

Raellyth started to search the other parts of the elf's body. After a while, her suspicions were confirmed. She tossed her hair back and rolled up her sleeves. "I think he was poisoned by something subtle," she announced. She went to the elf's left side and started to squeeze the wound out. "I'll try to get it out. The poison didn't venture that far from his body. If I could just get the source out then his recovery will go faster."

"Then I'll leave him into your capable hands, Raellyth," Arwen said then she left the room. 

~@~@~

Raellyth woke up as a fleeting touch grazed her cheek. She looked up and saw Arwen fixing the blanket that was mysteriously placed on her chilled back. She tried to shake the sleepiness away from her head as she stood up from the elf's bedside.

She found her herself staring at the window. Streaks of sunlight flowed in through the soft curtains, noting the passing of a day and announcing the coming of another. By the looks of things, she concluded that she has slept the night over in Lord Elrond's house near the elf. Arwen smiled at her, and pointed at a tray near the door.

"Eat, Raellyth," she said. "You are weary."

"Thank you," she replied, realizing that she is indeed very tired, as she made her way towards the tray to eat the delicious breakfast prepared for her. The course was made of buttered vegetables and rich cuts of meat. It was a meal befitting a maiden of high ranking and somehow, Raellyth could not have wanted it in any other way. Grateful for it, she started to eat.

Arwen, on the other hand, stayed by the elf's bedside, watching the latter breathe evenly as he recuperated from the poison. Without taking her gaze away from the man, she asked Raellyth the question that plagued her mind the night before.

"How is he? Will he be alright?"

Raellyth drank the water from the glass and nodded. "Yes," she replied when the water went down from her throat. "He will be fine. A day's rest will do it. If he is stronger than I think, he might be up by tonight."

She stared down on her plate, fighting the urge of asking the questions that kept on burning her curiosity. In the end of the silent battle, her inquisitiveness won, and she started to ask Arwen about the injured elf.

"Pardon me, Lady Arwen," she apologized, "but I have been wondering since last night. Who is this elf?"

Arwen smiled at her. "He is the elf prince Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, King of the elves of Northern Mirkwood." Arwen explained.

"What is the elf prince of Mirkwood doing here in Rivendell?" Raellyth asked, incredulous with what she heard. She had been nursing an elf prince of great prestige to health? She blushed at the thought without knowing why. "Isn't he supposed to be back in Mirkwood?"

Arwen pondered. "He visits Rivendell to fix some errands for his father. Sometimes, he does it for pleasure. This time, thought, I don't know the reason. It could be another errand for King Thranduil, but as to why he was chased towards Rivendell, that I cannot answer." She stood up and went towards the windows, opening the curtains wider to let the warm sunshine enter the room. She turned to look at the handsome face of Legolas and sighed. "Legolas better explain this to me. He owes me at least that for his life."

Raellyth just nodded in comprehension and continued to eat her breakfast without uttering another word. Silence dwelled in the room for a few moments. After a while, she finished with her meal and started to excuse herself. She still had to attend to her father and if the latter knew that she slept at Lord Elrond's place, she might get the scolding of the century.

"Excuse me, Lady Arwen. I have to be at home now. Father will be looking for me, I'm afraid."

"Before you go, Raellyth," Arwen called. She took a few, graceful strides across the room and stood in front of the addressed. She took Raellyth's hand and looked at her pleadingly. "Please do not utter a word to anyone until I say so."

"W-why?" Raellyth stuttered, feeling quite strangled and overwhelmed by the emotions Arwen showed. Arwen never really revealed emotions in front of everyone. She always had a regal demeanor that elves and even humans never fail to respect. But these instants show of feelings? Raellyth felt like she was dreaming since last night.

"I don't want to risk his life. His pursuers might have ears near here."

~@~@~

Raellyth was in the backyard garden of the Bluewater's residence collecting medical herbs planted by her father. The wind was blowing cool breezes along her way. At its touch, Raelyth felt that her exhaustion was replaced by new strength. She suddenly felt so refreshed that she could do almost anything she wanted to.

She never really understood why she found comfort with the wind, and she never tried to. There were times in her silent communion with the wind that she wanted to ask what magic it possessed that it made her so involved with it. But the wind just kept on blowing, replying silently. She never got her answers but she knew that if she did get them, she might lose her life-long admiration for the element.

Leaving another one of her windy thoughts* aside, she picked up the herbs and made her way towards the house. A smile formed on her lips after the wind blew in farewell. She turned around to bid her farewell, but something caught her eye.

A solitary green leaf came fleeting down to the soft earth. It was agonizingly slow, yet she found it so intriguing that Raellyth never let it out of her sight. Without realizing it, she mouthed two words to the element.

"Legolas Greenleaf."

**To be continued **

**Author's Notes:** Well… how was it??? I know this story is sort of slow and dragging but please… bear with me… I'm actually trying to introduce Raellyth's character first, one thing that I'm trying to really improve… I don't want her to appear like a mary sue… no way!!! Please R+R… healthy ones are greatly appreciated… thanks to all those who have submitted reviews… I'm really happy and inspired with what you said 

* just a little pun I thought of… I didn't want to put an insert coz it defeats the purpose of relaying a story… hehehe…


	4. Disclosures

**Disclaimer:** LotR original characters belong to the master J.R.R. Tolkien and the other characters belong to me… this fic is just a work of a female fan… nothing else 

**Author's Notes: **This story is slightly AU… I don't know when to place this story in the actual LotR timeline… how about if I say this fic is centuries (eek!) before the start of The Hobbit??? Nope… it won't work… okay… it's an AU then… hehehe… kinda lousy, I know… 

**On Green Leaves and Blue Waters**

**By: **nagi_silvermoon 

**Chapter 3 Disclosures **

He was running. He was running as fast as he can. He wanted to get away from them. He knew that if he got caught, his life would end. He had to get away as fast as he could. He kept on running blindly, not paying attention to where his agile feet were taking him. He did not care. Just as long as he could escape, he wouldn't care.

Then, without notice, he tripped. He fell on the soft grass with a quiet thud. Panicking, he tried to get up. Fear had already taken over his senses.

"I'm a goner…" He whispered sharply. He continued to struggle without gaining any success.

Out of thin air, he felt a sharp and cold steel touch his cheek. He turned his head and gasped at what he saw.

Two bright eyes were looking at him with intent. Unable to move, he tried to close his eyes. But even in the darkness, the two eyes kept staring at him threateningly.

"Give it to me…" It hissed.

He shook his head in protest. He fought the magic that was trying to bend his will into submitting to what was being asked of him. He had to be strong.

"Give it to me…" It continued to hiss.

He continued to object, shaking his head vehemently. He won't give in.

"GIVE IT TO ME…"

"NO!"

Sweating hard, he woke from his nightmare just to wince at the pain he felt from his shoulder. But as to why it wasn't as painful, he did not know. He stared at his left shoulder for answers, and all he saw was his arrow wound already treated.

The next thing that his mind told him to do was to survey his surroundings. By the looks of things, he concluded that he was indeed in Rivendell. In whose house he did not care. Just as long as he knew that he was safe, he did not wish to bother himself with anything more.

He was about to go back to sleep when he heard hushed footsteps outside his room. He stared at the door as he anticipated the owner. She appeared a few seconds later with her brothers Elladan and Elrohir in tow. He sighed and braced himself for what, he thinks, could be considered the greatest scolding ever done to an elf.

She seemed like a giant looming over an ant. She towered him in his position. But he did not cower from her tallness. He cringed at what was yet to come.

"Why, oh, why are you here in Rivendell and not in Mirkwood?" Arwen Evenstar raised the question he had been hoping not to hear. Her voice had that irate timbre in it. But as it echoed unbearably over his mind, he noted the worried intonation mixed in it. Somehow, he knew that she wasn't really mad. "Tell me everything that I deserve to know right now, before I lose my temper."

"Arwen, I-"

"You had me worried for two days straight, you elf!" She wailed. She fanned herself with her hands, trying to hide that angry flush that crept on her exquisite face.

Elrohir tried to calm his sister down by leading her to a chair by the wall. Elladan, on the other hand, sat on the bed and faced his race kin.

"What's happening, Legolas?" He asked. "Spill."

Legolas, without any choice at all, lunged into relaying his story to Elrond's children.

"A month ago a servant brought me a letter," he began somberly, the three intent on what he was narrating. "It was addressed to me, Legolas Greenleaf, in elvish.

"I was shocked to receive a letter. I was never addressed one in my life. I thought, though sick this may sound, it was a love letter written by some maiden in the folk, or an invitation to a wedding. It looked elegant and I was so intrigued by what it contained, so I opened it eagerly.

"Instead of getting what I had presumed, however, I received a threat."

Arwen gasped. Elladan and Elrohir stared at him in alarm.

"Threat?" Elladan asked.

"A threat," the prince confirmed. "It said: _hand us your priceless treasure if you fear for your life._

"If I fear for my life?" Legolas asked no one. "I do not even know what these folk wanted."

Elladan stood up and paced the room. He turned towards Legolas and eyed him curiously. "Didn't they say that they were looking for 'your treasure'?"

"I know," Legolas admitted. "But as to which priceless treasure they were pertaining to I do not know. I own many treasures. There is my bow for one, and my elvish sword. I even have golden brooches and all those kinds of stuff my mother and father gave me for certain occasions.

"I ignored their threat, for it did not disturb me even just a little. A week passed by and another letter came. It was the exact same letter with the exact same message. Like the first one, I ignored it.

"Another week passed and I received the third letter. This time, it had a different message. _Hand us the treasure if you don't want anything to happen to your father._"

"They threatened King Thranduil?" Elrohir gasped. "Didn't you tell your father about these letters?"

"No," Legolas replied regretfully. "I thought that it was just a nasty prank. My father had been busy with many things lately that I dare not bother him with such petty letters."

"But he'd give you just even just a little assistance," Arwen argued. She was already calm by then. But Legolas's lack of action was slowly leading her to another fit of ranting. "You're his son. Surely he'd care for his son's life even if it was just a paltry joke."

"But he had been suffering from stress lately," Legolas objected in defense. "A son wouldn't dare bother his father if he is only going to tell him about anonymous threats, especially if that son was capable enough of taking care of his own."

"Taking care of your own?" She repeated scornfully. "If Legolas Greenleaf knew how to take care of himself, then why is he bedridden with an injured shoulder? You almost died back there, and you go on berating me that you know how to watch out for yourself? That is so sick of you." 

"You don't even know a thing about my father, Arwen," he countered, completely angry with the daughter of the elf-lord who was, at least, a century younger that him. "Don't dare tell me that he cares for me. You don't even know what it is like to be the elf prince of Mirkwood. You don't know what it is like living the life of Legolas Greenleaf."

Arwen was about to attack him with another rejoinder when Elrohir interfered and tried to hush his sister up. Silence reigned in the room but the intensity did not lessen. Elladan, indifferent to the emotional verbal exchange, kept on pacing back and forth across the room. He stopped, his body facing Legolas.

"You thought of leaving Mirkwood for the sake of saving your father's life," he said in a serious tone, giving the impression that nothing of the disturbing manner occurred, "and headed for Rivendell because you thought you might get help here."

"Yes," Legolas replied, bitterness still in his tone. "I asked the leader of the warriors to keep a careful watch on father. Then I left immediately for Rivendell.

"I left Mirkeood into thinking that those folk might loose their interest in this treasure of mine. But I was wrong. They chased me out of the forests and I ran frightfully for my life, wasting no time for rest or meals. By the time that I reached the ford I thought that I was already safe.

"Unfortunately, I was not cunning in counting my pursuers that I failed to count one. The last one was the one who caused me my injury. I did not waste more time. I rode further towards Rivendell, fell of my horse, and the rest I don't have any memory of."

"That was when you were found by our folk living near the ford," Elrohir said. "You were bleeding and your face was so pale that they thought you were for the dead."

"They brought you here in hopes of trying to salvage your life," Elladan continued. "Arwen and the other master healers stopped your wound from bleeding, but they couldn't do anything more. Your condition was far more worse than they have expected."

"Arwen went to call Master Sethron for help," Arwen said. "But only his daughter came. Raellyth was good," she commented. "She got that subtle poison that invaded your blood as soon as the arrow pierced your shoulder out."

"I'm grateful for what you, and your folk, have done for me," Legolas said gratefully. "But I'm afraid I'm only bringing problems here.

"I'll set out as soon as possible. I'll go straight for Lothlórien."

"But you're injured!"

Surprised, all four elves in the room turned and saw another elf by the doorway carrying a small pot. She was clad in a pale blue dress and her dark hair braided loosely on her back. Her face was contorted in utmost protest, her eyes shining with the moon's pale beams.

Elladan stood in shock. "Why are you here, Raellyth?" 

**To be continued **

**Author's Notes:** How was chapter three? This chapter explains why Legolas came into Rivendell wounded and all. I hope this did not appear too rushed. Hope you liked it, as well.


	5. Ripples

**Disclaimer:** LotR original characters belong to the master J.R.R. Tolkien and the other characters belong to me… this fic is just a work of a female fan… nothing else 

**Author's Notes: **This chapter is for Tara B., and akira, who were kind enough to point something out for me… thanks a lot for that vital info…

About the thing I declared at the end of chapter four… I'm really sorry for it… my bad! My bad! For those who read that thing, sorry… for those who did not, I'm glad that you won't be able to see where I blundered badly… I'll correct it now before it actually spreads further… legolas is WAY younger than elrond… just for the real fact… tara pointed out that there might've been another legolas greenleaf in middle earth that came around in the first age before elrond's father… and that legolas (the legolas… the archer that plays the lead character in this fic) is born in the third age, and not at all at the first age, which I thought so after coming across those parts from The Book of Lost Tales 2… anyway… at least that mishap I created was cleared early or I could have started something real big… 

Thanks tara and akira… this chapter's for you…

**On Green Leaves and Blue Waters**

**By: **nagi_silvermoon

**Chapter 4 Ripples**

"Why are you here, Raellyth?" Elladan demanded.

She could feel all four pairs of eyes staring at her. Her face flushed a deep shade of red. Thoroughly embarrassed, she fixed her eyes on the floor, willing it to open up and swallow her whole.

"Speak!" Elladan commanded.

Raellyth cringed slightly, fearing the authority in the voice of the elf.

"I-I …"

She tried to obey the elf, but she was faltering. She felt her hands trembling as she clung on to the pot she brought with her.

"I-"

"I asked her to come here, brother." Arwen stood up, bailing for Raellyth. She crossed the room in perfectly even strides towards the latter. Placing an arm protectively over the shoulders of Sethron's daughter, she faced her older brother with a regal bearing. "If you are to question her, you will have to question me first."

Elladan seemed to doubt his sister. He regarded her with a queer stare, studying her face for any signs that will confirm his doubts. When he found none, he turned away to face the elf prince.

"I'll discuss the matter with my father," he told Legolas.

The latter tried to sit up from his bed in protest, but Elladan glared at him, making him stop.

"He might know what to do. For the meantime, try your best to get well soon. I'll see you again, my friend." He nodded curtly. Then left the room.

Elrohir looked at the three remaining people in the room, questioning them with his expression of uncertainty. The other three, however, gave him vague looks. He sighed in defeat, removing himself from the wall of the room.

"I'll follow him," he announced, "just in case he might spill something unpleasant to father."

Arwen nodded in response, letting her thin arm fall from Raellyth's shoulders.

"Tell me what they have discussed later, brother," she said, following her brother towards the door. "I'm eager on what father will say."

Elrohir nodded, kissed her on the forehead, and left the room completely.

Silence reigned for a few minutes before Arwen motioned for Raellyth to go towards Legolas.

"You better treat his wounds," she said finally, her voice sounded almost as if she was exhausted because of the heated discussion earlier. "He might do something reckless, and I don't want to regret anything if something does happen."

Legolas glowered at her for her remark, but the elf maiden ignored him completely. Calming his nerves, he settled back by the soft pillows on his bed and rested.

"I'll just be in my room if you need anything, Raellyth," she said. "Rest, elf prince." Without waiting for a reply from either of the two, Arwen departed from the room towards her own.

Raellyth stared at the door, dumbfounded by everything that happened ever since she barged in the room. She kept on contemplating, absorbing everything into her systems, when the elf prince snapped her back to reality.

"Alas, peace and quiet."

Raellyth twirled and faced Legolas, who was now looking out of the window facing the exquisite gardens of Elrond's house.

The elf looked calm. His golden locks of hair were gleaming platinum in the moonlight, his fair face without any traces of worry, his deep brown eyes filled with unexpressed admiration for the scenery he was watching, and his thin lips pursed into a very small smile.

Raellyth found herself staring at him. Her heart was beating faster, and her hands trembling. She almost felt herself lapsing into a dream world when the elf prince snapped her back again into reality. It only took one penetrating look from him, and Raellyth woke up as if she had been doused by cold water early in the morning.

"Do you always stare?" He asked. His voice was cool, even, and with a hint of regal authority in it.

She shook her head wildly in defense. "No," she replied, almost hurt by what he said. "I don't. It's rude."

Legolas nodded in understanding, making Raellyth think that the worse was over. But when she felt her cheeks burn pink, she thought otherwise.

Slowly, she approached the prince's bedside, and in a matter of moments, she was already treating his arrow wound. She never, not even once, looked at him straight in the eye. She didn't have the guts to do so. But when she was treating the wound, she somehow felt that his were on her, watching her work intently.

When she was already patching the wound up with a bit of cloth, Legolas broke the barrier that separated them, reaching her by asking questions out of his own curiosity.

"What's your name?"

Raellyth looked up, surprised as to being addressed. She looked down again quickly, and replied in a very soft voice. "Raellyth. Raellyth Bluewater."

"Raellyth…" He repeated as if tasting new food and letting it linger in his mouth. "It's a nice name."

Not knowing what else to reply, she just kept on looking down and uttered an almost inaudible "Thank you."

"Raellyth?" He repeated again. "How much have you heard?" He asked.

"If you started with talking about threats then that's how much I have heard," she replied a bit abruptly, tying a knot on the cloth.

"Do you always eavesdrop?" He asked seriously, not noticing the hint of sarcasm that leaked.

She glared at the elf, her face burning red. She never felt so angry in her whole life. An elf she just met accused her of staring and eavesdropping. She felt her temples pound and her nerves palpitate.

"No!" She defended herself. "I don't."

She was fuming mad. One more remark from him will make her explode. Once that started, there is no room for escape, especially if the victim is still recuperating. Deciding quickly and reasonably that she wasn't in the mood for any physical violence, she started to counter him off before he could say another word.

"And if you are going to ask if I'm a blabbermouth," she continued. "The answer is a big fat 'no'! I'm not the type who tells others things. Everything that you folks were discussing here will remain here. It won't leak out. Not at all."

She did not realize that she was already standing up with a finger pointed at him. Legolas, on the other hand, just locked gazes with her cerulean eyes, indifferent with what she said. He just stared at her with nothing, not even a single emotion or sarcasm, in his expression.

"I trust you."

He uttered these three words in a firm but gentle voice. It sounded so sincere that it caught the maiden completely off-guard.

"I trust you, Raellyth." He repeated.

"You do?" She asked, uncertainty roaming at the back of her mind.

"I do."

"Why?" She choked at the word.

"Because you said you won't tell anyone."

It was reasonable enough, but too trusting for an elf she just met. She was touched. Nobody would trust another individual immediately, especially if they are strangers. The prince was taking a risk filled with uncertainties. But he jumped right into it without hesitation.

Slowly, she sat down on the floor, locking gazes with his brown eyes, not letting it go. 

**To be continued **

**Author's Notes: **well… chapter 4… there you have it… I'm sorry if it is a bit late… I have loads of schoolwork and I lost my internet connection… but at least I got to finish this chapter in a few hours… that's like working a lot…

How was it, by the way??? Is it too cheesy or too fast???


End file.
